


Kagura's Birthday Fic 2018

by rike_with_love



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dashing Shinpachi, Double Date, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Kagura's Birthday, Light Angst, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rike_with_love/pseuds/rike_with_love
Summary: Soyo has found herself a boyfriend and she wants to help Kagura in her love life too. She arranges a double date and promises Kagura that her mystery date is a handsome man and just perfect for her.





	1. Double dates are a good idea on paper

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in celebration of our queen. Happy birthday Kagura! You're the bomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Kagura was strolling down the Kabukicho's streets, purple umbrella swinging nicely with the rhythm of her step. She had agreed to meet up with her best friend Tokugawa Soyo. Kagura was making her way to the palace with a pack of sukonbus as a snack for the trip.

Kagura, almost 17 years old had developed physically quite a bit, but mentally...well let's just say she was getting there. Kagura had gotten taller, even her vermillion hair was longer, but she still kept it under those signature hair ornaments. Red was her favourite colour and most of her cheongsams were playing with different shades of the colour of love.

In three short years, another person had grown up quite nicely as well. The straight man of the Yorozuya, Shimura Shinpachi had upgraded from a cinnamon bun into a dashing cinnamon man. Yes, it had taken Shinpachi three years to take full advantage of the saint spiritual power of puberty.

Shinpachi knew he had grown up, he just didn't know how to use this new manliness of his to its full extent. After all, Shinpachi was a simple man, he took care of the Yorozuya shop and his lazy co-workers. He had breakfasts with his sister and lived his regular life like he always had before. Of course, his duty as the Otsu's fan club leader he treated like he was the commander of the survey corps charging troops into the battlefield.

Lucky for him, he had caught someone's eye. On her 17th birthday, Princess Soyo had collected all of her courage and she wanted to make her move. Soyo had developed a little crush on Shinpachi and she had decided to tell him how she felt about him.

It was truly a glorious day, when princess Soyo marched into the Yorozuya shop with her bodyguard. Kagura was out with Sadaharu at the moment and she wasn't there to witness the moment. 

Shinpachi welcomed the princess inside and even Gintoki sat up straight on the couch. Before Shinpachi had the time to ask about her visit to their humble shop, the princess dropped the bomb. Soyo asked Shinpachi out on a date with the sweetest smile there ever could be.

After Soyo's unexpected words Shinpachi's mind went blank, his ears couldn't see, his nose couldn't taste. Later, Shinpachi called it an out-of-glasses experience. The gorilla slid from behind the scenes to hang an out-of-order sign over Shinpachi's neck, then he returned to his corner to write another apology letter. Gintoki fell off the couch with a loud ”NANI”, because of course he did. After a moment of smiling and waiting for an answer, Soyo got a little worried of the silence.

Gintoki was still shocked about the situation, but he managed to see Soyo's smile dropping a bit. Gintoki didn't want to watch Shinpachi's change to date someone (in this case a freaking princess), so he picked himself up from the floor. The glasses known as Shinpachi were hovering around the apartment, aimlessly wandering all over the place.

Gintoki said something to reassure the princess and snatched the glasses. He smashed the glasses to their rightful place and ripped the sign of Shinpachi's neck. Gintoki slapped Shinpachi and called his name loudly (”Patsuan!”) and it woke him right up.

Shinpachi had a really hard time believing what he had just heard. Then, the following conversation happened:

Shinpachi scratched his neck and slowly let his eyes climb up to meet with Soyo's green ones. ”Uh, Soyo-hime. Sorry if I'm being rude, but are you serious?”

Soyo's smile lit up again. ”Of course I am, actually I've wanted to ask you on a date for a while now Shinpachi-san.”

Gintoki had given the two young ones some space, but he couldn't resist on eaves dropping just a little bit. He felt so happy for Shinpachi, like a proud father should feel.

”Really? I'm so honored hime-sama,” Shinpachi said and smiled widely with a light tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. The more he smiled, the more it made Soyo smile.

Soyo took a step closer to Shinpachi and he thought his virgin heart would burst out of his chest. ”Well Shinpachi-san, do you want to go on a date with me?”

”OF COURSE I WILL!” Shinpachi shouted, he couldn't quite contain his excitement. Gintoki face palmed himself and Soyo giggled sweetly.

”I'm glad,” Soyo said. ”Come to the palace tomorrow at noon Shinpachi-san.”

Soyo turned around and her bodyguard opened her the front door. ”See you tomorrow then hime-sama,” Shinpachi said with a smile. He could still feel his erratic heartbeat. Well, no-one could blame Shinpachi for feeling a little flustered and shocked, it's not an everyday thing to get a date invitation from a beautiful girl.

Soyo was already at the door frame, but she glanced gracefully behind her shoulder. ”You can call me Soyo-chan,” she giggled and left the shop.

Gintoki was sitting in the living-room, waiting for Shinpachi to come back from the entrance way. Neither said anything before Shinpachi slumped on the other couch. He slowly blinked his eyes a few times. ”Gin-san?”

”What is it Patsuan?”

”What just happened?”

Gintoki placed his hands behind his head. ”Well Pachi-kun, you just got yourself a date.”

”I guess I did.” Shinpachi had always liked Soyo as a person and admired her grace, but never in a million years did this kind of scenario ran through his mind.

”Are you nervous?” Gintoki asked.

”Well, yeah.”

”Oh Pachi-kun,” Gintoki said. ”Don't worry, Gin-san will teach you how to woo a lady.”

Shinpachi leaned closer to Gintoki with a classic Shimura smile on his face. ”Gin-san, please don't.”

*  
*

Long story short, Shinpachi and Soyo went on to their date. Then there was a second date, a third date, and so on. To put it simply, they were together now. Shimura Shinpachi had managed to get a wonderful girlfriend *insert choir and trumpets.

Soyo had told Kagura about her feelings before she asked Shinpachi out. Soyo wasn't sure how Kagura would see the situation, but as one could guess, she was fine with it. Shinpachi was like a brother to her and Soyo was her best friend, Kagura was simply happy for them.

When Soyo had sent an invitation to Kagura, she really had hoped it would be just the two of them spending tine. As much as Kagura was happy for Soyo and Shinpachi, it was a painful experience to be the third wheel. Actually Kagura was pretty sure that Shinpachi wouldn't be joining them today as him and Gintoki were on a job.

As the palace was on her sight Kagura could already taste all the different kind of delicacies Soyo usually offered her in there. They even had a special sukonbu cake and it was almost too good to be true.

Kagura entered the palace and she was guided to Soyo's room. Almost all of the guards already knew Kagura, she wasn't the easily forgettable type anyway. The second Kagura entered Soyo's room she smelled all the delicious food. (”Thank you Soyo-chan”)

After a brief hug Kagura and Soyo sat down to eat. They talked about the usual stuff like their daily lives and some girly stuff. Kagura shoved three cupcakes into her mouth and Soyo approved with a smile. This time, behind her smile, Soyo had a special reason for inviting Kagura over.

”Kagura-chan?”

”Mmmmmm?” Kagura munched.

”You know it's your birthday tomorrow, right?”

”Mmmmhhmmmm-aru”

”I want to do something special with you.”

”Like what?” Kagura asked after finally emptying her mouth.

Soyo's eyes sparkled and Kagura knew it would be very hard to decline her. ”I would like for us to go on a double date tomorrow!”

”Huh? Aren't double dates for couples? Four people, yes?”

”Yes.”

Kagura scratched her head. ”But I'm not a couple?”

”Oh Kagura-chan, don't worry. I have found you a very special date,” Soyo explained.

Kagura didn't know how to feel about going on a date with a stranger. ”Uh...I don't know.”

Soyo had predicted that Kagura might be a little hesitant, so she had a backup plan. ”You can pick the restaurant and he'll pay for your dinner, like a gentleman should.”

Her suggestion was tempting. There was that one all you can eat buffet that Kagura had dreamed for so long. It was just so damn expensive. Now, here on a silver platter was her golden ticket to go there. I mean, it didn't sound so bad to go on a fancy date with some nice guy.

Kagura took herself a piece of cake and turned back to Soyo. ”Who is this so-called gentleman-aru?”

For a micro second Soyo had a sort of mischievous smile, Kagura could swear she saw it. ”Don't worry! He is a fine young man, a very handsome one too,” Soyo said.

”Uh-huh, is he rich too?”

Soyo giggled. ”Oh, Kagura-chan. You'll love him,” Soyo assured with a smile. Then she looked straight into Kagura's soul an added: ”I'm sure of it.”

Well why not, Kagura thought to herself. ”I want to go to the Golden Piggy Buffet-aru.”

”Perfect! It's going to be so great!” Soyo said. ”I'll book us a table for tomorrow.”

”But uh, Soyo-chan?” Kagura asked, voice a bit lower than usual. ”I don't have anything so fancy to wear.”

”Oh Kagura-chan! I'll help you. You're going to look so beautiful!”

With those words, Kagura felt almost excited for the double date. She hadn't been on a date before, like a real date. That fiasco with the giant, she didn't count that as a date. It was more like a scam. This would be a different kind of birthday celebration. Who knows, maybe that mystery man will be as nice as Soyo described, Kagura thought and sucked a strip of sukonbu into her mouth.

*  
*

The very next day, Kagura and Soyo were getting ready in the palace. Soyo made sure that Kagura would get the same treatment as she herself got, a princess edition. Soyo had chosen a green kimono to match her eyes and a golden diadem. Her hair was done in one big braid and she had a golden ribbon at the end of it.

Soyo was twirling in front of a mirror, waiting for Kagura to come. ”Soyo-chan?”

Soyo lifted her head and saw Kagura through the mirror. ”Oh Kagura-chan! You look beautiful!”

”Really?”

”Yes silly, come and see for yourself!” Soyo said and walked to Kagura. She pushed the Yato to stand in front of the mirror. ”Now look at that.”

Kagura's hair was loose and wild and it framed her face perfectly. She had a short (thigh length) white cheongsam with red piping. The white clothing made her hair and pink lips really stand out. Soyo had even borrowed her red heels. The shoes weren't that high-heeled, but the way her posture changed with them was something else. Her chest was pushed out and her legs looked longer than ever before.

Soyo observed as Kagura admired her reflection carefully. She saw her confidence slowly building up and Soyo couldn't help but to smile. ”Well?”

”Well I look damn good! My date is so lucky, uh-huh!”

”That's the Kagura-chan I know,” Soyo cheered. ”Now that we both are ready, we should get going. Our dates are waiting at the Golden Piggy.”

Kagura flicked her hair a little, testing out her sassy side and finding it to be very funny. ”Let's go then-aru.”

*  
*

Soyo and Kagura's car stopped near the entrance of the restaurant. Their driver came to open the door and Soyo was the first one out. ”Shin-chan!” she chirped outside of the car. Megane must be out there, Kagura thought as she began to wiggle herself out of the car.

Kagura exited the car and straightened her dangerously short dress. She saw Soyo and Shinpachi standing in front of her, hugging like they always did. ”Ah, Kagura-chan! Happy birthday!” Shinpachi said.

”Thanks Patsuan!”

”You look really beautiful tonight,” Shinpachi said and turned to whisper something into Soyo's ear. ”You're such a good friend.” No matter how quietly Shinpachi said it, Kagura could hear him. She rolled her eyes quickly and smiled.

”So, Soyo-chan? Where's my lucky fellow-aru?”

”He's at the entrance, right there behind you,” Soyo informed and pointed to his direction.

Kagura turned around to greet the man with a smile, but that smile dropped as fast as it had rose up. Right in front of her eyes was her date. He was wearing a green shirt and a dark grey hakama. She could recognize that brown hair, those red eyes, that deadpan facial expression anywhere. ”Yo.”

”WHAT?” Kagura shouted and turned to Soyo and Shinpachi. ”What the hell is he doing here?”

”Well he is your date Kagura-chan,” Soyo said, knowing exactly why Kagura was asking her question. Okita Sougo of the Shinsengumi, Kagura's long time pain in the ass, wouldn't probably be her first choice to be her date. ”I thought it would be better for your date to be someone you know.”

Soyo and Shinpachi made their way to the front door of the restaurant. ”Come on Kagura-chan! Soyo-chan has arranged all of this for us,” Shinpachi said, voice annoyingly defensive for his girlfriend.

”But he's a rude idiot, I don't want to go on a date with him!” Kagura shouted after the happy couple, but she couldn't get an answer.

”Oi oi, now who's being rude?” Sougo asked, his voice drawing Kagura's attention. ”You've hurt a police officer's feelings, do you want me to arrest-”

Kagura shut Sougo up with her elevated arm. ”Just shut up sadist,” she said and lowered her arm. ”My night is already ruined so if you annoy me even a little bit tonight, I'm going to kick your ass, 'kay?”

Sougo listened to Kagura's every word carefully, then he chuckled a little. ”What's so funny bastard?”

”Well China, I know how much you like games, so I have a proposition for you”, Sougo said with a smirk. ”With a little bet, maybe your night wouldn't be completely ruined, ne?”

Kagura crossed her arms and stared at Sougo for a moment. ”I'm listening-aru.”

”Perfect. What do you say if we both try our best to behave this evening. First one to lose their temper or ditch the date, loses.”

Kagura huffed arrogantly. ”And what's the prize when I win?”

”Well I was thinking about our usual wager, what do you say China?”

”The loser has to be the winner's slave for a day, yes? That's fine-aru.”

Sougo offered his hand for Kagura. ”Prepare to lose, my lady.”

Kagura took his hand and shook it. ”Watch me win, dear der.”

”It's 'sir' China.”

”Whatever!” she huffed.

As the handshake ended Kagura saw how Sougo's eyes dropped down to her dress. His eyes travelled even further down to her legs. Kagura smirked and threw a bold question for Sougo. ”Like what you see Sadist?”

Sougo's eyes connected back to hers. ”Well you aren't a total eyesore tonight China.”

She wasn't expecting him to answer like that, he even seemed to be honest about it. ”Oh,” Kagura said and slid her hand under her hair to rest on her neck. ”Thanks,” she said quietly.

”Aren't you going to say anything nice to me China?” Sougo asked and motioned his hands around him like he was showcasing himself.

Kagura looked at his crimson eyes, they always had a certain fire behind them. Yes, Sougo was infamous for his deadpanned demeanor, but for some reason, every time Sougo looked at her, his eyes lit up. It was the same thing when they fought, he had that same fire in his eyes. Kagura had figured that he saw her as a sparring partner and nothing more, maybe she reminded him of the rush of a battle. 

Sougo had grown up too in these three years as any young man would. He was taller, his jaw was sharper, he was very handsome (just like Soyo had described), even Kagura couldn't completely deny that fact. ”I guess you aren't so bad yourself, yes.”

Sougo smirked and took a step closer to Kagura. She felt her heartbeat getting a little faster, then again, it wasn't the first time Kagura had felt this way. During their sparring her heartbeat was always rapid. But they weren't fighting right now, so it was really weird. Sougo poked Kagura's nose with his finger. ”I knew it China. You've always liked me.”

Kagura gasped a little and slapped his finger away. ”No I don't! You're such an-”

”China.” Sougo stopped Kagura before she exploded on him. ”China, remember our little bet. Don't make this so easy for me.”

”Hmph.” Kagura crossed her arms again and pouted her lips. Damn him, she thought. Sougo offered his arm for the suspicious Kagura. ”Do you want me to break that...or what is this?”

”Of course not. I want you to take my arm.”

”You want me to rip it off?”

Sougo sighed. ”No...” He kept his voice a bit gentler than normal. ”I want you to take my arm, because we are on a date you know.”

Kagura was a little hesitant. Did he really want her to latch on to his arm like they were a real couple on a real date. Sougo stepped closer to Kagura and offered his arm again. Slowly, she slid her right hand around his bicep. The other she rested near the bend of his arm.

It felt really weird to be this close to Sougo, but secretly Kagura thought it wasn't a bad kind of weird, but there was no way in hell she would tell him that. Before Sougo and Kagura entered the restaurant, he looked like he had something to say.

Kagura glanced at him. ”Are you already giving up Sadist?”

Sougo shook his head and smirked. ”No, I just want to say one thing before we go in.”

Kagura accidentally gripped Sougo's arm a bit tighter. It was like she got a little nervous of what ever he was about to say. ”Spit it out then, yes.”

”The bet starts when we enter the restaurant, correct?”

”Uh-huh.”

”Mmh...China?”

Sougo turned his head to Kagura and their eyes locked. The evening sky had a great effect on that bastard, Kagura thought out of nowhere. ”Yeah?”

”I just want to say that couldn't have chosen a more fitting restaurant...miss piggy.”

Kagura's nails gnawed into Sougo's shirt. She gritted her teeth and felt furious as a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. ”You are such an asshole! I'm not going in with you! You-”

”Oh, are you giving up that easily?” Sougo teased. ”I'm sort of disappointed China.”

He sure knew how to pull her strings. ”Dammit”, Kagura mumbled to herself.

Kagura hadn't let go of Sougo's arm, her hold of him had only gotten firmer. Sougo stared at Kagura, who was still trying to make up her mind. ”Come on! I'm getting hungry,” he said. ”Think of all the food you're going to get China,” he added. Then with only a quiet whisper, he pointed out the most important part. ”...for free...” 

It seemed he was persuading her to come in, does he really want to go on this double date or is he planning for something evil, Kagura asked herself. Again, with the mentioning of food, he really knew how to pull her strings.

”Are you guys coming?” Soyo asked from the entrance. She had wondered if the two rivals had already began another death match as they didn't follow her and Shinpachi into the restaurant. Soyo saw their close position and she tried her best to act natural for Kagura's sakes.

”Yeah, we're coming-aru!” Kagura said and swinged her loose hair a little from side to side. Her small and innocent motion didn't go unnoticed by Sougo. Soyo saw how he looked at her, he was good at hiding those almost longing looks, but Soyo's eyes were sharper.

Without wasting any more of precious buffet time, Sougo and Kagura followed the princess inside and the date could finally begin. Kagura wasn't sure was this a great way or the worst possible way to celebrate her 17th birthday.


	2. Jealousy is a sickness and we all suffer from it

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

It seemed to be a busy night for the Golden Piggy Buffet. The whole place was packed and Kagura felt really happy to be one of those lucky ones there. There was just one minor flaw with the evening and Kagura was attached to his arm right at the moment.

Kagura looked at Sougo with the corner of her eye. He had his eyes set on their walking direction, facial expression as deadpan as ever. That bastard should feel blessed to go on a date with me because I'm giving him my precious time dammit, Kagura thought and pressed her lips together.

Sougo caught her secretly staring at him as they walked towards their table. The eye contact lasted only for a second as Kagura immediately turned her head away. She heard a quiet chuckle come out of his mouth and it felt irritating. Also her cheeks felt warmer for some reason.

Finally the foursome reached their table, it was in a separate part from the rest of the dining hall. Well, Soyo was a princess and she made the whole group ”V.I.P.”, so no wonder they had their own private space. 

Shinpachi motioned Soyo to sit down first and he followed right after her. Kagura studied their behaviour. Was this a ”couple thing” to do, or was it just polite, Kagura thought. Heck, she didn't know. Kagura glanced at Sougo who was already looking back at her.

”Do you want to sit down and eat or do you want to hang on my arm like an orangutan?” Sougo asked casually.

Kagura withdrew her hands immediately, hanging on to him was the last thing she wanted to do. It was insulting for him to even hint anything like that, Kagura thought to herself. Sougo could see her nostrils flaring from irritation. Kagura inhaled heavily. ”You-”

With just one small rise of an eyebrow Sougo managed to shut her right up. ”China,” he said calmly as to remind her of their little bet.

Slowly, Kagura let out a breath. She wasn't going to fall that easily (although she almost just did). This date will take all of my patience, dammit Sadist, Kagura thought and gritted her teeth a little. ”Can you two sit down already?” Shinpachi asked.

Kagura rolled her eyes a bit. ”Yeah yeah.” Their table was a booth and Kagura wanted to sit across from Soyo. Without giving Sougo a glance she passed him by and sat down to her spot. Sougo sat next to her without any further pining.

Soyo smiled widely as she watched everyone around the table. Kagura didn't look exactly happy, but Soyo had faith that her mood would change during the evening. A waiter came by the table to serve some welcoming drinks. It was some sort of bubbly drink, nothing too strong.

After the waiter left the table, a small awkward silence took over the table. Soyo kept looking at Kagura, who had her elbows on the table and face cupped in her hands. ”So...” Soyo said and briefly looked at Shinpachi. ”How are you guys doing tonight?” She asked and shifted her eyes to the silent duo across the table.

Sougo looked at Kagura, waiting for her to say something. ”Well, I'm hungry, yes,” she said and shrugged her shoulders.

”Me too Kagura-chan, just wait a little while longer,” Soyo said and smiled.

Shinpachi wanted to stare at his girlfriend for all eternity, but that would be rude in the presence of others. So, he turned to Sougo. ”Ne, Okita-san?”

”What?” Sougo asked and looked at the talking glasses.

”I haven't seen you or anyone from the Shinsengumi for a while. How are you? How's your work?”

Before he could answer, Kagura glanced at Sougo like she was interested in what ever he was going to say. ”Uh, I don't think anyone wants to hear about my job.”

”Why not?” Kagura asked all of a sudden.

Sougo looked at Kagura with slightly widened eyes. It wasn't very common for them to chit-chat about small stuff. Almost every little conversation they had turned into a brawl. Now, the question was; was Kagura trying to up her game with their bet or did she really want to know about his damn job.

”Forgive me China, I didn't know you were that interested about my job.”

Shinpachi was about to say something, but Soyo placed her hand on his wrist. A gentle touch to tell him to shut his mouth and let the other ”couple” talk. Shinpachi understood her and discretely nodded to Soyo.

”I didn't say that I was interested-aru.”

”Oh,” Sougo said. ”Are you sure China?”

Kagura took in a deep breath, it really didn't take much of anything for him to annoy her. ”Listen Sadist, I-”

”No, I want you to listen to me China.”

Kagura straightened her back and dropped her arms on to her sides. Sougo saw how she clenched one of her fists against the booth's cushion. Soyo and Shinpachi watched as the tension kept rising between Sougo and Kagura.

Kagura didn't understand why he made her so sensitive, he just did. Before she could do or say anything else, Sougo spoke up. ”I'm the one who doesn't want to talk about work, okay?”

”Sorry Okita-san, I didn't mean to be too nosy,” Shinpachi said.

”It's fine, forget about it”, Sougo said to Shinpachi and returned to speak directly at Kagura. ”How about we raise a glass for your birthday China?.”

Kagura's eyes widened and she relaxed her fist. ”Oh, that's a great idea Okita-san!” Soyo said. She and Shinpachi took their glasses and waited for Kagura's reaction.

Kagura kept looking at Sougo. He almost had a gentle smile overtaking his deadpan expression. Kagura felt fuzzy inside and she began to fiddle with her fingers. ”How do you know it's my birthday-aru?”

”Come on now China,” Sougo said and tilted his head a little. ”I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't even know the birthday of my favourite rival.”

Kagura lifted her eyes to meet with his. Did he just...call me his favourite rival, she thought. ”Oh, I guess,” was all that Kagura managed to say.

Sougo took Kagura's glass and offered it to her. She snatched the glass as fast as she could. Kagura knew Sougo like the specific ingredient list of sukonbus, and most of the time he had some kind of sadistic plan in motion for someone. She couldn't help herself from being a little suspicious.

”Happy birthday Kagura-chan!” Soyo cheered and lifted her drink up.

”Happy birthday!” Shinpachi and Sougo said. Kagura smiled sweetly and tilted her glass upwards.

After all four had emptied their glasses, it was finally time for food. Shinpachi and Soyo got up first to get some food. The Golden Piggy was an all-you-can-eat buffet, so there was a lot to choose from. Sougo was about to get up too, but Kagura stopped him by pulling his sleeve.

Sougo turned to Kagura and seemed a bit surprised. ”What is it China? Weren't you hungry?”

”I am.”

”Then what is it?” he repeated.

Kagura wasn't quite sure herself why she had stopped him. Maybe she wanted to thank him for remembering her birthday or something. Then again, maybe Soyo had told him earlier and he lied about remembering it. Kagura sighed a little and let go of Sougo's sleeve. ”It's nothing.”

”Right...” Sougo said. He kept looking at Kagura and frowned his brows a little. Something was clearly bothering him.

”Could you move Sadist so I can get some food, yes?” Kagura said in a stern voice.

”Hold on China, I want to say something first.”

Kagura looked straight into his eyes. ”What?”

”Why are you angry again?”

Kagura huffed a little. ”What do you mean angry?”

”Well you obviously are. I just want to know, did I do something to piss you off?”

Kagura was very confused by Sougo's question. It wasn't like him to be this considerate. Usually he grinned from ear to ear whenever he managed to piss off anyone, especially her. ”Well I'm not sure,” Kagura said. ”It's just that, it's not like you to wish a happy birthday to anyone without some kind of a hidden agent.”

”It's hidden agenda China,” Sougo corrected her and Kagura stuck her tongue out a little.

”Well do you have this hidden agenda, hmm?”

”Believe it or not, but I really don't.”

Kagura crossed her arms. ”Why the hell are you so nice?”

Sougo rolled his eyes, everything he said she pushed right back. Sougo decided to try a different approach. He placed his hand softly on Kagura's shoulder, making her twitch from the sudden contact. ”Since you are mildly stubborn, I have a suggestion.”

”Spit it out, yes,” Kagura said and tried to ignore his touch.

”I would like to change the goal of our bet”, Sougo said. ”Instead of trying to make the other angry, why don't we pretend like we're on a real date?”

Kagura had to blink her eyes a couple of times. ”Excuse me what?”

Sougo chuckled a little from Kagura's raw reaction. ”In this new bet, if neither of us behaves like a dick to the other or leaves the date, they lose,” Sougo explained. ”The punishment can stay the same.”

Kagura was now more dumbfounded than ever before. What an earth was he getting out of this, she thought. ”Where is this coming from? Don't you like annoying me?”

”Maybe I do, but I just thought that it would be a different kind of challenge for the both of us.”

”You're really weird tonight, yes.”

”Not as weird as you China. Do we have a deal?”

Kagura had mixed feelings about him and this new bet. She felt weirded out but at the same time extremely curious. How were they and especially how was he going to make this date feel like a real one. ”Fine,” Kagura agreed bluntly, camouflaging her curiosity with a neutral voice.

Sougo actually smiled. ”This is going to be very interesting China,” he said. ”Now, how about we get started on satisfying that endless appetite of yours, hmm?”

”Sounds good,” Kagura said. Some women could take his words badly, but Kagura loved eating and an endless appetite was like a compliment for her.

Sougo lifted his hands off Kagura's shoulder and offered his arm to her again. She happily accepted and wrapped her hands around his arm just like before. Sougo and Kagura got up from the booth and followed Soyo and Shinpachi to the buffet without further delays.

*  
*

The food at the Golden Piggy was just as amazing as it was promised to be. On her first round on the buffet, Kagura wanted to try absolutely everything, she even grabbed a couple of plastic fruit from the table because they looked so delicious. Luckily Sougo threw them away from her plate when she wasn't looking. 

The waiters watched in horror as the piles of empty bowls kept appearing on the V.I.P. table. Kagura hardly moved from her spot because someone was bringing her new things to try and taste. (Sougo had figured it would be safer that way, no more un-edible objects on Kagura's plates).

Sougo really put in some effort as he kept selecting all the best food for her. At first Kagura was suspicious of him bringing her food. There was a 90-percent change that he had added some tabasco on everything, but no, he did no such thing. Sougo behaved like a perfect gentleman. Kagura felt like they were on a real date, but that was the whole point of the bet.

Couple of hours passed by and Kagura felt like her belly was finally at its limit. She burped loudly and rubbed her tummy. ”I think I'm full-aru.”

”Oh wow! I never thought I'd see the day Kagura-chan,” Shinpachi laughed.

”Oh Kagura-chan! You can't be serious,” Soyo said. ”What about dessert?”

”Oooh,” Kagura whined.

”It's not a real birthday without a cake China.”

Kagura looked at Sougo and cocked an eyebrow. ”Are you going to put tabasco on my damn cake Sadist?”

”Who? Me? I would never.”

Both Kagura and Sougo managed to keep a straight face for about two seconds and later bursted into laughter. Soyo giggled too and watched as the two rivals got along perfectly, but she wasn't aware of their bet. ”Must be an inside joke, huh?” Shinpachi whispered to Soyo.

”Definitely,” Soyo whispered back. Then she cleared out her throat a little to get Kagura's attention. ”How about me and Shin-chan go and get us some cake.”

”Okay! Thanks Soyo-chan and Pattsuan,” Kagura said as she calmed down her laughter. Shinpachi and Soyo got up swiftly and left the table. The two rivals sat together without a word for a while. The waiters came to collect the rest of the dishes and neither Kagura or Sougo wanted to disturb them.

After the waiter left, Kagura side-eyed Sougo. He had a calm look on his face, maybe even a happy one. ”You know Sadist,” Kagura began and immediately caught his attention. ”I wasn't laughing like this when you filled that one cake with tabasco, yes.”

”Heh, no you weren't. You came for my ass.”

”Yeah, but then those bad guys came there. Damn them for stealing my opportunity.”

”I remember.”

Kagura turned to look directly at him. ”That's one night I couldn't forget even if I wanted to.”

”What do you mean China?” Sougo asked and looked at her. Her words had clearly piqued his interest.

”Well, that was the night when I got to see the real you.”

Sougo crossed his arms quite swiftly. ”The real me?” His tone was very stoic, but his body-language told another story. He seemed to get a little nervous from Kagura's words.

”Uh-huh.”

”Care to explain,” Sougo asked with a defensive voice.

Kagura smiled and shifted her gaze to a window nearby. She looked at the star filled sky and searched her memories. Without looking at Sougo, she shared her thoughts with him. 

”That night you would have taken a bullet to save me and Kirie. There was no joking or fooling around, you were dead serious on getting us out of there, no matter the cost. And the biggest thing of all was the way you treated Kirie, the way you protected her memories of her father with your actions.”

Sougo listened and relaxed his arms a little. They hadn't talked about that night at all, for some reason it had been left untouched. Kagura glanced at Sougo from behind her shoulder. ”Under all that sadistic act and your deadpan face is a heart of gold and a strong sense of justice, that's the real you-aru.”

Sougo was simply speechless. His eyes were wide open, he seemed to be utterly baffled of her words. ”Nice to know that you don't see me as a complete bastard China”, he finally said and rubbed his neck as a little.

”Oh don't be silly, you're still a bastard.”

”Oi, that's not very nice-”

”But,” Kagura continued. ”You're also a part-time decent human being, yes.”

Sougo smiled and looked down on his lap. ”I really appreciate your words China.”

Kagura wasn't expecting to be so honest about her thoughts directly with Sougo. It was just something about the way he was at that moment. He was kind and gentle, nothing she was used to see. Kagura had always been very open about her opinions and maybe she just wanted to let him know about her view of him.

”Ne China, are you having fun on your birthday?” Sougo asked and shifted his gaze back at Kagura.

”I sure am,” Kagura said with a happy smile. ”And by the way, thanks for bringing me all that food.”

Sougo didn't say anything, he just kept staring into her ocean blue eyes. Kagura felt her cheeks getting warm again under his piercing gaze. ”Sadist?”

”Uh, what?” Sougo mumbled as he snapped back to reality. ”Oh yeah, right. I just thought that bringing you food would make this date feel like a real one.”

”Oh, of course,” Kagura said and felt slightly disappointed. She had actually kinda forgotten the bet and had focused more on eating and enjoying the evening.

A small silence settled between them once again. Kagura was looking straight ahead with her hands resting on her lap. Sougo studied her secretly from the corner of his eye. After all that food she still looked stunning. Her long vermillion hair covering most of her back and that white illegally short dress stole all of Sougo's attention.

Her perfect pale skin was shimmering under the candle light of the restaurant's chandelier. Every inch of her exposed skin looked silky smooth and it was almost inviting to be touched. ”China?” A soft calling of her name sent shivers down her spine.

Kagura's eyes darted at the soft-spoken man sitting next to her. His voice rarely showed any sort of emotion, but this tender voice was completely new for Kagura. Sougo looked at her in total silence, making her heart beat a little faster.

Sougo moved his hand from his lap to rest on the bench cushion. He slid it slightly closer to Kagura with still keeping his distance. Kagura wasn't sure what he was doing at first. Eventually his hand lingering so close to her made even the oblivious Kagura to understand his body-language.

Sougo stared at his hand, behaving almost shyly towards Kagura. An urge grew inside her, an urge to touch his hand. Hesitantly, Kagura lifted her hand from her lap. Sougo's eyes followed her hands movement silently. Kagura placed her hand softly next to his.

Kagura swallowed a little. Without rushing she let her eyes climb up to meet with his. They held an intense eye contact for a while and it made Kagura feel like they were the only ones in the entire universe, nothing else existed but the feeling of that moment. ”China..?” he called.

”What..?” she almost whispered.

”I just wanted to say that you look really beautiful tonight.”

Kagura's heart skipped a beat. Nothing in her life had made her feel the way his words just made her feel. Sougo inched his hand closer to Kagura's, so close that she could feel a tingling on the tips of her fingers. ”Sadist...” Kagura called quietly as she was about to close the minimal distance of their hands.

”Here's the cake!” Shinpachi announced with a smiling Soyo next to him. The second Shinpachi's voice came across the table Sougo and Kagura both stiffened and pulled their hands far away from each other. Kagura turned her head towards the window to hide her lightly blushing cheeks.

”Did we interrupt something?” Soyo asked, fully aware of the strange atmosphere.

Sougo cleared out his throat. ”Nothing hime-sama. Right China?” His voice already sounded normal to Kagura so she had to get hers in shape immediately.

”Nope, nothing at all”, Kagura said and looked directly at Soyo. Hiding her face would only make the situation seem more suspicious. 

Soyo squinted her eyes a little at Kagura, but then she laughed playfully at the two. ”I'm just kidding.”

Shinpachi and Soyo put a cute little chocolate cake on the table. Kagura felt her mouth-watering just by looking at Sou-, I mean THE CAKE. ”It looks amazing Soyo-chan!”

Soyo and Shinpachi sat down on to their spots. ”Let's hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Soyo said. ”Shin-chan, could you cut us some cake.”

”Of course sweetie!” Shinpachi said and blushed a little as he realized that Sougo and Kagura both heard him using an ”embarrasing” endearment.

”Cut me a piece too, sweetiepie!” Kagura teased at the obvious opportunity.

Sougo laughed a little. ”Could you make mine the biggest sweet-heart!” he teased as well.

As Kagura and Sougo were teasing and laughing at Shinpachi, Soyo leaned her head against his arm and closed her eyes. ”I like when you call me sweetie Shin-chan.”

Shinpachi ignored everything else and pressed his cheek softly against Soyo's head. He didn't have to say anything, their intimacy did all the talking for them. Kagura and Sougo noticed that their mocking was going nowhere and they dropped it. Kagura had seen Soyo and Shinpachi hug and hold hands before and she hadn't been bothered by it. But this time, seeing them felt a little awkward.

The cake was finally served and Kagura was so happy that the taste was excellent. She occasionally glanced at Sougo from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't bear to look at him directly. As much as Kagura was trying to focus on enjoying the cake, her mind went back to that short moment with Sougo. Thinking about it made her feel a funny tingling in her belly. Also, she couldn't stop smiling.

*  
*

Kagura was enjoying her third piece of cake. Everyone else were already full, nothing else could fit. ”Kagura-chan! How can you still be eating?” Shinpachi asked.

”Oi Megane. Why do you even have to ask?” Sougo said and he made both of the girls giggle.

In middle of their laughter a waiter came to the table. ”Sorry for the interruption, but which one of you gentlemen is Okita Sougo?”

”That's me,” Sougo said.

”Well Okita-san, there's someone here to see you.”

Kagura looked at Sougo and frowned her brows a little. Who could it be? Maybe Mayora? Kagura thought. Sougo seemed to be as confused as the rest of their group.

Then, a young woman came next to the table. ”Okita-san!”

”Koharu? What are you doing here?” Sougo asked and got up from his seat. Kagura watched the situation intensively. Who was this girl, she wondered.

”Okita-san, I'm sorry for bothering you so late, but I really needed to see you.”

Sougo glanced quickly at Kagura who had a stern look on her face. ”Sorry China, I'll be right back,” he said. Kagura watched as Sougo guided the woman, Koharu, a little further away from their booth. She could see them, but hearing them was impossible.

Kagura took a deep breath and tried to act like she wasn't bothered by anything. Of course, Soyo saw through her horrible acting. ”What are you thinking Kagura-chan?”

”Nothing,” she answered bluntly. How could she explain her thoughts to Soyo when she didn't have the time to clear them out to herself first. Kagura hadn't seen that woman before and she didn't know how Sougo knew her, not that Kagura cared...well actually, she did care, but Kagura wanted to deal with her feelings later.

Kagura glared once more at Sougo, who was listening to Koharu. Apparently it was important enough for him to excuse himself. Kagura shook her head and decided to cut herself another slice of cake. ”Kagura-chan?” Soyo asked.

”What Soyo-chan?” Kagura replied and digged her fork into the piece of cake on her plate.

Soyo knew that the cake was just a distraction. ”You don't have to worry about Koharu-chan, she's just a-”

”Who said I was worried?” Kagura asked and stared at Soyo. ”I don't care about who he spends his time with.” Kagura even impressed herself with her acting this time.

Soyo knew Kagura was lying, but she didn't want to call her out for it. ”Okay, all I meant was-”

”I'm fine!” Kagura raised her voice at Soyo. Even Shinpachi saw that Kagura was more than bothered by the situation, but he knew when to leave her alone. Shinpachi also saw how bothered Soyo was for making Kagura snap at her. He put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him.

Normally these kinds of things didn't bother her, but right now Kagura was almost overwhelmed with different emotions. Kagura didn't like the fact that Sougo was talking to some pretty girl and admitting it was a hard pill to swallow for her. 

Shinpachi hugged Soyo to comfort her. Kagura noticed how all the little things he did made Soyo smile again. He stroked her arm with feather light touches. He softly took Soyo's free hand and interlaced their fingers together. Kagura hadn't really paid any attention on how good of a boyfriend Shinpachi really was.

To put aside her current mood, Kagura was really happy for Soyo and Shinpachi. ”You know what,” she said.

Both looked at Kagura with calm eyes. ”What Kagura-chan?” Shinpachi asked.

”You two are really lucky because you guys have found each other in this world-aru.” Kagura directed her words especially to Soyo as to party apologise for her small tantrum.

”Thank you Kagura-chan,” Soyo said and glanced at Shinpachi with a sparkle in her eye. ”I think so too.” Shinpachi blushed and smiled for Soyo. He clearly wanted to kiss her, Kagura wasn't that blind, but Shinpachi decided not to do so. Maybe he thought it would be inconsiderate for Kagura.

That was the moment Kagura realized something. She desired to be loved by someone as much as Shinpachi loved Soyo. She wanted something real and honest like they had, no games or shenanigans.

The only thing she got was a double date with a rude bastard who treated her nicely only if there was a bet about it. Kagura had thought that the she had enjoyed herself, but on the other hand, nothing of it was real. They had a bet on pretending, so how could it be real. She was certain that the small moment between them, the moment that made her heart pound harder, had to be some sick joke on his part.

”Thank you Soyo-chan for tonight. It was a different kind of birthday celebration.”

”My pleasure Kagura-chan!” Soyo said with a smile. ”Maybe we can do this again sometimes.”

Kagura snorted a little. ”Maybe I could choose my own date the next time, yes?”

”Huh? Why? I thought you and Okita-san were getting along so well.”

Kagura decided to tell Soyo and Shinpachi about their stupid bet. ”Well, sadist is who is he, still a bastard after all these years,” Kagura said and wondered if that was all she thought of him. Something in her forced her eyes to look for him, to see his face. Sougo was now the one speaking to the girl, but Kagura wasn't looking at her.

”I mean, we had this bet,” Kagura said and looked down to her lap. ”We were supposed to-” Kagura began, but sudden movement in Sougo's direction caught her attention. Her eyes widened from the sight. 

The girl practically threw herself in Sougo's arms. Kagura expected him to push her away like he usually did with his fangirls, but no. Sougo was obviously a little surprised about the hug, but he allowed it. Kagura stared as he even wrapped his arms loosely around the girl and held her for a moment.

Kagura felt a sickening, almost painful feeling in her gut. She needed some fresh air, she needed some time alone, and most importantly she needed to get the hell out of the restaurant.

”Kagura-chan?” Soyo asked with a worried voice. Kagura looked like she had seen a ghost. Soyo was about to turn to look what Kagura was seeing.

”UH!” Soyo's focus returned to Kagura. She didn't want Soyo to see Sougo being so comfortably with the other girl, she would make a big deal out of it and Kagura wanted to forbid that at all costs. ”Sorry guys! I need some fresh air.”

Kagura got up from the booth hastily as possible. Soyo and Shinpachi were both very confused of her sudden change of behaviour. ”We can come with you Kagura-chan” Shinpachi said and was about to get up too.

”No, no! I'm fine, uh-huh”, Kagura rambled.

Before rushing to the door, Kagura glanced at Sougo one last time. He was still hugging the girl, but his eyes were glued to Kagura. They shared a deep look and Kagura made sure that her eyes told him to fuck right off.

She was hurt by him. She wasn't exactly sure how or why, but she was.

Kagura saw a reaction in his eyes, but she wasn't interested in spending any more time with him. Kagura flipped her hair and straightened her white cheongsam. Then she turned away from Sougo and rushed to the door.

Sougo had read her eyes and message perfectly. ”Shit,” he said under his breath. Sougo pulled himself gently but swiftly away from the hug. ”Koharu, I'm sorry but I gotta go.”

”Of course. I hope your girlfriend didn't get the wrong idea,” Koharu said.

Sougo laughed nervously. ”She's not my girlfriend, but I'm afraid she's definitely the misunderstanding type.”

”Good luck with that. See you later!”

”Thanks.”

Kagura had just disappeared from Soyo and Shinpachi's sight. Before neither could say anything on the matter, they saw Sougo running right after her.


	3. When your tears can be wiped away, it means you aren't crying anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Kagura barged out of the Golden Piggy as fast as she possibly could. Without thinking about it, she kept running. Kagura knew it was rude to leave Soyo and Shinpachi inside, but she could only hope they would understand.

The sun had set a couple of hours ago and the evening chilliness was in the air. Kagura could feel the coldness pinch her bare arms and legs. She wasn't expecting to be running outside at this hour so bringing any sort of jacket didn't even cross her mind.

Speaking of jackets, Kagura had seen on tv that on dates, it was usually the guy who offered his jacket to warm up the girl. The thought only made her grit her teeth. That bastard, my so-called date, he wouldn't offer his damn jacket for anyone, Kagura thought and kept running even faster.

Kagura learned that the high heels Soyo had borrowed her were horrible for running. She slowed down for a second to kick them off her feet. Kagura wanted to pick up the shoes, but her body wouldn't allow her to stop pushing forward. She fastened her pace even more. It felt like her body wanted her muscles to go numb, for her to go numb. Unfortunately, Kagura's mind wasn't so easy to numb.

She sprinted aimlessly under the moon-lit streets. Being a Yato and all gave her a lot of extra stamina, but everyone has their limits. Kagura's limit hit her as she was crossing a bridge. It was actually her favourite bridge in all of Edo, maybe the familiar place forced her to finally stop running.

Kagura stopped exactly in the middle of the bridge and dropped down on her knees and panted heavily. Every breath felt raspy, like it was burning her lungs. Kagura wasn't sure had she ran that fast ever before. Her heart was pounding like crazy, but it wasn't only from fatigue.

The coldness of the evening felt even stronger with the cold-sweat all over her body. Kagura had to hug herself to warm up a little bit. In middle of the coldness, she suddenly felt warm wetness dripping down her cheeks. ”Why am I crying?” she asked quietly from nobody.

Why was she crying? It was a good question. Too many thoughts and questions ran through Kagura's mind. Why did I run all the way here? Why thinking about certain someone's face made her heart flutter? Why being on a fake date hurt her heart? ”Why the hell am crying?” she asked again without raising her voice.

Kagura took in a teary breath and slowly picked herself up from the wooden planks. She wiped her eyes dry, only to cry some more to make her efforts futile. Kagura moved on the edge of the bridge and rested her elbows on the railing. She dropped her head down. ”Fucking bastard...” she said with a crack in her voice.

The whole evening felt like the stupidest idea ever at that moment. Kagura had gained nothing but misery and probably catched a cold as well. Yes, she was angry and yes, she was sad, but above all, she felt like a fool.

They had a bet. The date was fake, the things he said were fake, the things he did were fake, he was fake, everything was fake...so are my tears fake too, Kagura asked herself.

It really hurt her heart to realize how stupid she had been. Kagura had really enjoyed spending time with him without the constant bickering. To her surprise the Sadist was able to bring out different kinds of feelings in her when he behaved nicely. ”Maybe that bastard put something on my food to make me like this,” Kagura muttered and sighed quietly.

Seeing Soyo and Shinpachi being so happy and in love warmed her heart, but Kagura couldn't deny the darker feeling stirring inside her. It was the poison that made people do stupid things, jealousy. 

Like any other being in this universe, she wanted to be loved, that's why she felt jealous of watching Soyo and Shinpachi. Then why Kagura felt so jealous of the other girl at the restaurant, the one clinging on to Sougo like a love-sick puppy. 

Thinking about the answer to her question made her skin shiver. Or maybe it was the coldness, or maybe not. Kagura lifted her teary gaze up. The moonlight didn't make her feel any warmer, but it calmed her mind just a little bit. The tears weren't pouring down anymore, but the sticky trails were still there.

Kagura snapped out of her thoughts to running steps coming from the same direction as she had. She didn't bother to look at the bypasser, she wasn't in the mood to chat with anyone. The running steps slowed down to a softer pace and then they stopped altogether. It was a man, he was catching his breath, probably from running or something. A short silence later, the man finally spoke.

”China?”

Kagura's eyes widened. She didn't look at the man close by, but there was no mistaking, it was him. He followed me...but why, Kagura thought and totally ignored his call. Sougo was still slightly out of breath and waited for a moment more for his breathing to calm down.

Without a sound, he moved closer to Kagura and slammed his hands on the railing right next to her.

”China?”

Kagura wasn't expecting him to follow her all the way here, as a matter of fact she wasn't expecting him to follow her anywhere at all. She turned her back to him and wiped her eyes and face dry. There was no reason for him to see her tears.

She inhaled deeply and turned to look at Sougo. ”What?” her voice was so cold, so stoic, it felt like she wasn't the one talking.

Sougo studied her face carefully. Kagura felt her heart beat getting faster under his gaze. How truly annoying. Then he turned on the smuggest smile Kagura had ever seen. ”Why did you run all the way here?”

”Tsk.” Kagura felt deeply annoyed, his careless attitude wasn't doing anyone a favour. ”None of your damn business.”

Sougo cocked an eyebrow. ”Oh, I see,” he said. ”I guess there is only one thing left to say then.”

Kagura was more than curious to hear him out, not that she would admit that to anyone. She didn't answer anything, she just waited for him to continue.

Sougo turned to fully face Kagura and took a step closer to her. Kagura felt a tingling sensation all over her skin, it was just like when their hands almost touched at the restaurant. He leaned closer to her face and smiled. ”I won.”

Kagura couldn't believe her ears. She closed her eyes and tried to hold her shit together...she really tried. Sougo wasn't paying enough attention as Kagura's upper-cut kick landed on his side. ”YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” Kagura yelled as Sougo flew from the bridge right into the shallow river.

After the impact Sougo grunted and quickly got back on his feet. He looked up at Kagura who was already glaring at him from the bridge. The situation felt similar for both, this wasn't the first time she had thrown him into the same bloody river from the same bloody bridge. But that time couple of years ago, Kagura didn't have tears in her eyes.

*  
*

”Oi China! What the hell was that for?” Sougo yelled from the bottom of the river.

”You're a damned dog, I just put you where you belong, yes!” Kagura yelled back, managing to hide her tears from her voice. A cloud covered the moonlight, leaving the two in total darkness. She was happy to hide her tears in the shadows where the nearby street lights didn't reach.

Sougo hissed and squeezed his shirt a bit dryer. ”Are you mad at me for losing the bet? Is that it?”

”You can shove that bet up your ass, yes.”

”Heh, I would rather not,” Sougo said. He was trying his hardest to see Kagura, but the darkness made it very difficult. There was only her voice, and it was as chilling as the air itself. ”Then what is it China? What's bugging you?”

”Not that I care, but I don't think getting cozy with another girl during a date is appropriate and that makes your claim of victory as empty as your brain,” Kagura said nonchalantly. ”Dumbass,” she added under her breath.

The cloud blocking the moon shifted a bit to let out a beam of light upon Edo. Kagura remained in the darkness, but she could see him clearly again. His face wasn't as deadpan or smug as it normally was, it was almost puzzled. Sougo opened up his mouth to speak. ”I think you have misunderstood the situation, like you too often do China, I wasn't-”

”SHUT UP!” Kagura shouted, successfully shutting him right up. Kagura was so confused of her own behaviour. When she thought about it, there was really nothing to get mad about, they had a bet, the date was supposed to be fake. Still, she found herself crying again. ”Just shut up...”

With Kagura's whisper the cloud drifted away, letting the moonlight illuminate everything. As the darkness vanished around Kagura, Sougo saw her face properly. His pupil dilated as he saw her tears and the pure hurt in her eyes.

”China..?”

Kagura couldn't hide anymore. He watched as another tear drop ran on her face.

”A-are you crying?” He stumbled with his words a little, which was very unlike of him.

She sobbed and hugged herself. He could see how her fingers gnawed onto her pale skin. Kagura inhaled heavily and closed her eyes for a moment.

”Oi! China!” Sougo shouted to get her attention. The tears made her eyelids heavy so she just narrowly opened her eyes to look at him.

She breathed. ”What..?”

”Come here,” he said. Now it was Kagura's turn to feel surprised by his reaction. His voice was serious with a hint of worry. Kagura wasn't sure what to say to him. Part of her wanted to jump down, but the part that was feeling like a fool froze her movement.

”Did you hear me?”

”Yes,” she said and sniffed a little.

”Then come here.”

”Nah, I don't think so,” she pushed herself to say. Kagura thought it was best to go home as soon as possible, but then-

”CHINA!” Sougo shouted, making Kagura's eyes pop wide open. She stared at him for a while. He didn't move an inch from where he stood. Kagura thought he must have been freezing because of his damp clothes and the coldness.

He saw her figuring out her next words, but he didn't give her the change to speak. ”Listen, I'm personally responsible for making a lot of women cry for different reasons...”

Kagura huffed a little. ”Well I don't-”

”BUT,” Sougo said to interrupt her and paused for a second. ”...but, there is no way in hell I want to see you cry for something I have done.”

Kagura's heart fluttered again, his words were almost otherworldly. Okita Sougo didn't say stuff like that, at least not to her. ”W-what...”

”Just come here China!” Sougo commanded and his eyes stood firm. Kagura suspected that he would come and pull her down if she didn't jump there voluntarily. So she did. Kagura took an elegant leap from the bridge and landed on the water like an agile fox.

The water felt even colder than the air. Sougo didn't seem to mind about the water so she didn't either.

Both were standing in the chilly water, few meters apart from each other. Kagura's heartbeat was still rapid because of his words, she pressed both of her loosely clenched hands against her chest. Her tears weren't flooding anymore, but the slightly smudged mascara spoke enough.

”Now China, why the tears?” Sougo asked.

”I uh, I don't know.”

”Yes you do.”

”Well it's not so easy to explain dammit,” Kagura grunted.

”Then let me get you started. Hime-sama set us up on a date and we put our little bet in motion, correct?”

”Yes.”

”We were having fun, correct?”

”Uh, yes,” Kagura said as a faint smile visited her lips.

”Then what happened China? What did I do to upset you?”

Kagura suspected Sougo knew exactly what made her barge out of the restaurant, but he just wanted to dig deeper than that. ”There was that other girl...” Kagura said and her arms crossed automatically, like the mere thought of the girl made her whole body tense up.

”Do you mean Koharu?”

”If that was her name, yes, that's the one.”

”What about her?”

Kagura stared at Sougo who still was dead-serious with his questions.

Kagura felt very frustrated and decided to just let everything out. ”Well I saw that you hugged her and I didn't want to see my ”date” bring his other girls there, it was embarrassing, uh-huh.”

”Oh?” Sougo said and held his calm demeanor. ”Well, first of all if our date was supposed to be fake, why are you so bothered by Koharu? Secondly, I'm not buying what you're trying to sell China.”

”Can you stop saying her name! I don't care!” Kagura blurted out. Well that came out nicely, dammit, she thought to herself. Sougo was hard to read, but he looked like he was a little amused by her outburst.

”I see, now it makes sense.”

”What exactly makes sense Sadist?” Kagura asked and frowned her brows. She didn't appreciate his smile in that moment.

”You were jealous of Koharu. Weren't you China?”

Kagura huffed loudly and blinked her eyes like he had said the dumbest thing ever. ”I, what, no, you, huh...” she stuttered and tried to find something smart to deflect his statement.

Sougo stepped closer to Kagura and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her rambling. ”China?” he said. Kagura gazed into his eyes and blushed heavily. ”China?” he repeated.

”Well I'm not sure what is it, but I feel like a fool,” Kagura said.

”Like a fool?”

”Mmh, we were on date with Soyo-chan and Pattsuan, then I-I had so much fun with you and...”

”And?”

”I forgot the bet.”

Sougo's eyebrows twitched a little from surprise. ”You forgot the bet, huh,” he said to recollect her words.

”Yeah, but then that...” Kagura said and hastily slapped his hands of her. ”...that girl came and she seemed to be someone important to you. Then I remembered that everything was supposed to be fun and feel perfect, because that was the whole idea of the bet, faking it.”

Sougo listened quietly and crossed his arms as well. ”Then I just felt so stupid and angry and sad and a lot of stuff, okay?!” Kagura said and squeezed her arms again with her fingers.

That was all he needed to hear. Sougo didn't waste a second more and did what he had wanted to do right when he saw her tears. Without getting much time to react, Kagura was pulled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and did nothing to stop him.

Sougo hugged her and gently pressed her head to lean against his chest. Kagura felt overwhelmed, but at the same time, it felt comforting and safe to be held like that...by him. ”I'm sorry China,” he said. Kagura's tensed up body relaxed and gave into the hug.

*  
*

Sougo held Kagura in his arms with the total silence of the evening embracing the both of them. Kagura had been freezing, but he kept her warm. Yes, his clothes were cold and a bit wet, but somehow he still warmed her up.

Kagura's arms weren't crossed anymore, she felt the most comfortable holding on to Sougo's shirt from the sides. After the blissful silence and soundless forgiveness, Sougo wanted to speak. ”China?”

”Yeah-aru?”

Sougo backed away from the hug to see Kagura better. She didn't like the coldness that came back instantly when he wasn't there. ”I never wanted to hurt you in any way, I hope you know that.”

”I believe you, but I have to ask, who was that girl?” Kagrua asked. She was fearful of his answer, but she needed to know.

Sougo took in a breath like he was about to talk about something heavy. ”Do you remember my sister Mitsuba?”

No wonder he needed a moment to breathe, Kagura thought as he said his sisters name. ”Of course I do, you've told me about her.”

”Yeah,” Sougo said. Kagura knew how sensitive the subject of his late sister was for him and she knew to take it seriously when ever he spoke of it. But how is that girl related to Mitsuba, Kagura wondered.

”A couple of weeks ago we had a big operation at work. There was one village outside of town that had been captured by criminals. Our mission was to secure all the residents and capture the bad guys.”

”Somehow they knew we were coming and our sneak attack escalated into a bloodbath. Many of the villagers died that day, I'll never understand why those assholes had to punish the innocent civilians by executing them for no reason what so ever.” 

”Anyway, Koharu was one of those villagers who survived, but she lost her big brother. He was all she had. And so...” Sougo explained, but his words were caught in his throat. His eyes had drifted down to look at nothing, the incident clearly bothered him.

”It's okay, you don't have to say anything else,” Kagura said to get his attention, she understood him perfectly. Slowly, he let his eyes climb to meet with Kagura's blue ones.

It was Kagura's turn to give him a cheerful bear hug, nothing like the tender apology his hug to her was. Sougo chuckled a little as Kagura squeezed him closer to her. He had no desire to behave like an ass, so he accepted the hug and kept his hands above Kagura's waist.

”So now you are like a foster-brother to her, yes?”

”Something like that,” he said with a sort of somber tone. Kagura saw how much shame he felt and how much he blamed himself for the death of Koharu's brother.

”I know you did everything you possibly could-aru,” Kagura whispered into his ear. ”You always do.”

”Thank you,” he whispered back. Then Sougo inhaled deeply and pulled away from the hug. He didn't back away a lot, actually his hands were still on her, dropping slowly to her hips. She had her eyes glued to his, heart pounding like crazy.

Sougo lifted his other hand closer to her face. ”China,” he said softly. Sougo held his fingers close to her cheeks, lingering long enough to drive the impatient Kagura crazy. Gently she placed her hand over his and pressed his hand on her cheek.

The sensation was strange, but wonderful. A shy smile curled on Kagura's lips, making Sougo smile as well. Kagura let her hand drop down from his hand. She nudged a little closer to Sougo and grasped his shirt over his stomach with both of her hands. 

Kagura focused on feeling his fingers caressing her face. His touch was soft and careful, like her skin was something precious to him. Kagura felt her cheeks burning hotter under his hand. She had to close her eyes, only looking at him any longer might have made her heart burst out of her chest.

Sougo used his thumb to wipe the stained tears away from her face. His thumb traveled down with the wet stains all the way to her lips. Sougo's finger felt soft against her lower lip, almost ticklish. Kagura's eyes flickered open and their eyes connected again as Sougo's thumb settled on her chin.

”Sadist..” she whispered.

Sougo leaned his face closer to Kagura's, sporting a light blush himself to Kagura's amusement. Not that she had the time to feel amused as her mind was practically going overdrive. The closer he came, the more unbearable the distance between them felt like.

There was no going back anymore, not that neither Sougo or Kagura wanted to back down from the moment. Unable to close her eyes and to give into the moment, Kagura just looked at his crimson red eyes. Sougo's lips were partly open and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Intoxicating is the closest Kagura could describe the feeling he brought her.

Lips inches away, Kagura could almost imagine how it would feel to kiss him.

”OI BRATS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE RIVER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?” Someone yelled from the other side of the river.

The sudden shouting startled both Kagura and Sougo, blowing off the whole moment. The man wasn't anyone they knew, he was just some old man having the need to interrupt special moments. Sougo glared at the man and maybe you've heard of a saying: ”If a stare could kill you”, well Sougo's stare was just that and triple that and the man would spontaneously self-combust out of fear.

”I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE RIVER AT THIS INSTANT KIDS!” the man shouted.

Sougo was about to tell him where to shove his police-officers as he was one himself, but Kagura was faster. She picked up a rock from the bottom of the river and threw it at the man. Obviously Kagura wasn't going to knock the man out, she wanted the rock to fly over him to create a distraction.

The rock landed on a bush behind the man. He jumped from the sudden noise and turned to look at the bush. ”Who's there?” he muttered.

When the man wasn't looking, Kagrua grabbed Sougo's hand and yanked him to follow her. With few long steps and as little splashing as possible Kagura lead them under the bridge to hide under the shadows. ”Shh,” she hushed Sougo, who didn't even say anything, but she did it to be sure.

The strange man found nothing from the bush and he turned back to look into the river. There was no-one in sight, even the water was perfectly still, reflecting the moonlight calmly on its surface. The man muttered something to himself and went on his way.


	4. First kisses taste the sweetest, but those are only the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Kagura watched as the man disappeared from her sight and she huffed a little. ”Damn those madaos without anything better to do,” she said and glanced at Sougo who was standing behind her. He was surprisingly silent, but his eyes were doing all the talking for him.

Kagura realized that she hadn't let go of his hand. She felt flustered and quickly loosened her grip on him. His crimson orbs were still strictly on her. ”Uh, sorry...” she mumbled.

”Are you apologizing for holding my hand or letting go of it?”

”Huh?” Kagura gasped and turned to fully face him. She was feeling even more flustered after his question. ”I-I...”

Sougo laughed a little. ”I'm kidding China, calm down”, he teased.

Kagura rolled her eyes at him and smiled bashfully. She knew they were both fully aware of the situation. Before that random man, they were inches away from kissing.

Kagura felt her legs getting tired from all the running and standing around. She rubbed her calf on her right leg and grunted a little.

”Are you okay China? Did you hurt yourself?”

”Ah, no. I just need to rest my legs, yes.”

There was a dry spot under the bridge. Sougo watched as Kagura walked past him and settled down on the dirt. ”Do you want to sit down-aru?” she asked as she stretched out her feet.

Sougo shook his head. ”I'm good”, he said and leaned against the foot of the bridge.

”Okay”, Kagura said and fiddled with her fingers. She felt frustrated, the tension of the intimate moment was still lingering in the air, but Kagura didn't know how to get back into it. 

”You know China, I want to confess something to you”, Sougo spoke all of a sudden, breaking the unbearable silence and drawing her full attention.

Kagura swallowed and tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. ”Yes?”

”When hime-sama invited me to be your date, I said yes without really thinking about it.”

”O-oh?” Kagura said and stared into his eyes.

”The truth is, I've really wanted to go on a date with you,” he said, emphasizing the last word intentionally.

”Well why haven't you asked me stupid?” Kagura asked and blushed.

Sougo laughed. ”Think about it China, you would've said no and told me to launch myself into space.”

He was right, not in a million years would she have said yes. Kagura had always held their bond important, but all the bickering and fighting came first, overshadowing everything else. ”You have a point there, uh-huh.”

”Anyway, then I tried to think how to make the date nice and everything. So, I planned the bet.”

”You had that ready? How were you so sure that I would agree to the bet?”

Sougo cocked an eyebrow and smiled. ”China...it's you, winning is what drives you.”

”And food-aru!”

”Yes, food too.”

He knew her so well. Kagura tried to feel a little agitated by him and failed instantly. She smiled for him. ”I guess.”

”Then I tried my hardest to treat you nicely at the restaurant and-”

”Wait!” Kagura interrupted him. ”Are you saying, that for you, our fake date was all...like...real?”

”Yes.”

”You're so twisted Sadist,” Kagura said as her heart jumped a cart-wheel. She had a hard time taking in all the new exiting information. Then she giggled.

”What are you laughing China?”

”It's just that, maybe I forgot the bet because in reality you weren't being fake about anything. Maybe I felt it coming from your heart, yes.”

Sougo smiled widely at her words. ”Maybe.”

”You're so stupid, uh-huh”, Kagura stated. Sougo laughed and shook his head.

Despite the warmness she felt from his words, Kagura felt the cold night air surrounding her again. She hugged her legs to warm herself up. Sougo's eyes shifted from jolly to worried instantly. He stepped in front of her and kneeled down. Kagura felt him testing the skin on her arms and legs.

”You're freezing China.”

”A little yeah.”

”A little my ass, you had your bare feet in cold water and you don't have enough clothes on. And where are your shoes?”

”Well I wasn't planning on running around Edo so late at night, okay!”

Kagura stared at Sougo, who wasn't worried anymore, he looked like he felt guilty.

”So this is indirectly my fault.”

”Well no, I didn't say that dummy!”

”But it is my fault.”

Kagura didn't know what to say to him, he was dead serious about everything he said.

Sougo stood up and sighed a little. ”I can't really do much to warm you up, but I'll do what I can.”

”It's okay, I'll get over it and-” Kagura's words drowned at the instant she saw what he was about to do. Sougo opened his shirt and stripped it off. Just like that, he was half-naked. Kagura's eyes were wider than the moon. Her whole face flushed bright red, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Kagura knew he trained meticulously and it showed. His bare upper body was fit and firm, certainly inviting to her. ”Y-you you, what are you..?” she stuttered.

Sougo lowered himself to her level and looked into her ocean blue eyes. He wrapped his shirt over her. ”Sorry if it's still a little damp, but I don't have anything else.”

Kagura grasped the shirt resting over her. She pulled it tighter around her and the clothing felt perfectly warm to her. ”Th-thank you.”

Sougo smiled a little and got back up. He returned to his spot next to the foot of the bridge.

The situation felt surreal, but dammit it made her heart race. He had given her his ”jacket”, he had wanted to go on a date with her, he hadn't faked anything. All of those things made her heart truly wild, but she was pretty sure his lack of clothes had something to do with her rapid heartbeat. Kagura smiled and fumbled the soft fabric of his shirt.

Sougo sneezed a little and Kagura realized she wasn't the only one who had stood in the cold water. He must be freezing too, dammit, Kagura thought to herself. ”Oi Sadist!”

Sougo lifted his gaze. ”Mmh?”

Kagura took his shirt off her and offered it back to him. ”You're freezing too and this belongs to you, yes.”

”I don't need it, it's not that cold”, Sougo said and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

”Stop being so stubborn dummy, take it!”

”No!” Sougo huffed, but Kagura saw him shivering behind his words.

Kagura picked herself up and forcefully shook the clothing in front of him. ”Take it!”

Sougo sighed and took couple of leaps to get to her. He grabbed the shirt and wrapped it back around her. He pulled it tightly around her. ”You need it more than I do dumbass.”

Kagura frowned, she felt giddy because of his selflessness, but she felt annoyed from his constant stubbornness. Luckily, she had an idea. ”Let's share it then.”

”What?”

Sougo kept the shirt firmly closed over her, but somehow Kagura managed to wiggle her hands out. He observed as Kagura's fingers wrapped around his wrists. She looked up into his eyes and lured his eyes to her with a gentle smile.

”Let's share it, yes.”

Without saying anything else, Kagura returned to sitting position, clumsily pulling Sougo down with her. He almost fell, but Kagura kept him in balance. Sougo was on his knees in front of the smiling Kagura. She was happily sitting on her butt, still holding his wrists.

”Sit next to me,” Kagura said and released his hands.

Sougo knew refusing would only lead into a brawl and neither was really in the mood for that. He crouched next to her and sat down on his butt. Kagura didn't waste any time and threw his shirt over both of their shoulders.

The clothing covered them both only if they sat right next to each other, arms in full contact. His skin felt really cold and Kagura wanted to warm him up. As both settled down on a comfortable position their eyes locked again. Kagura's blush was still there and his face wasn't exactly colorless either.

She turned to look down on her lap. ”Are you feeling any warmer Sadist?”

”...”

”Sadist?” she asked and looked at him.

”...”

”Hellloooo!” she called

”Uh, yeah. I am, but...” he mumbled and seemed to be a little hesitant to speak.

”But what?”

”It's just that...” Sougo said and looked at her from the corner of his eye. ”Can you come closer?”

Kagura's mouth gaped open a bit. ”Closer? How?”

”Like this,” Sougo said and moved the arm closer to Kagura. He lifted it up and rested his fingers on her shoulder. ”Come here.”

He didn't have to tell her twice. Kagura nudged closer to Sougo as his hand tried to reach her other shoulder over her back. Kagura rested her head against his smooth chest. She kept her hands strictly on her lap, just thinking about touching him made her head spin.

Sougo's hand found the shoulder it was looking for and he pulled her as close as possible. His skin felt amazing against her cheek, soothing and sexy at the same time. Kagura felt his small gestures, he stroked her shoulder with his fingers, he rested his chin on her head, he adjusted the shirt to cover her better, she felt all of that.

That was it for her, she yearned to kiss him and nobody was going to stop her. ”Sadist?” she whispered against his skin.

”What is it China?”

Kagura clenched one of her fists loosely and softly pressed it against his chest. She pushed herself off him a little bit and tilted her head upwards. Sougo had to pull his head back as she changed her position.

Sougo studied her eyes, she had a mysterious glow in them. Kagura parted her lips and her heart felt fiery. ”So-Sougo?”

Never ever had this happened before. Sougo's eyes widened, he clearly wasn't expecting that. Kagura wanted to use his name to throw him off a little, so she could finally make her move.

Kagura leaned closer to his lips, leaving maybe an inch or two between them. His lips parted instantly. Before closing the distance, Kagura gave him a look that made him clench his other hand into a fist.

Kagura felt his heavy breaths on her lips and she knew he would kill anyone who dared to interrupt them again. She closed her eyes slowly and with the smallest movement their lips found each other.

It felt so good to kiss him. His lips were soft and full, just perfect for kissing. Kagura felt the rush all over her skin, she unclenched her fist on his chest and spread her fingers wide and open against him.

Kagura pulled away from the tender kiss to breathe a little. She opened her eyes and saw his still shut close. Slowly with few drowsy blinks his eyes opened too. Their eyes connected instantly. Kagura sucked her lips a little, just to taste him again and Sougo could only watch.

”So, h-” Kagura began.

”Shh...” Sougo hushed her calmly. He relaxed his other hand and brought it up to Kagura's face. Sougo slid the hand on her neck. She gasped at the contact, she didn't know her neck was so sensitive, but she wasn't complaining. ”Come here,” he husked and his tone sent a jolt right down her spine.

Sougo pulled her to meet his lips again. Kagura found herself surrendering to his whims quite easily. So annoying, but so irresistable. Tasting him again even made her skin tingle, like kissing him was magical.

The second kiss was eager but tender enough to make her heart melt. Sougo pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes. Kagura slid her eyes open as well. He was still there, almost on her lips, just heavily breathing into her mouth.

Sougo brushed his lips against hers a little more, just to get a small nibble. Kagura watched him with half-lidded eyes, torn between wanting more and not wanting to rush things any further. ”I...” she breathed and not quite sure what to say next.

He seemed to read her like a book. Sougo dropped his hand off her neck and tucked her back to rest against him. Kagura felt his chin on the top of her head again and it made her smile. He didn't want to rush anything either. Then he snickered a little. ”You used my name China.”

”No I didn't, your hearing sucks, yes.”

”Yes you did.”

”Shut up...”

A little banter on top of their first kiss, it felt just right for the both of them. Sougo grabbed Kagura's other hand, the one still on her lap and claimed it as his. He interlaced their fingers and held their hands over his thigh.

”China?” Sougo asked quietly.

”Mmh?”

”Happy birthday.”

Kagura hummed as an answer. It had been one hell of a rollercoaster of emotions today, but dammit if it wasn't her best birthday, she didn't know what was.

The night was still young and Kagura didn't know what the time was. Still, the day had taken a toll on her in many ways and she felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second. She felt warm in his arms, she felt safe in his arms, she felt like just him being there could lull her to sleep.

”I had fun, I really did. Thank you...mmh...Sou...go...” Kagura mumbled before she fell into a deep slumber. Kagura began snoring in his arms and Sougo shook his head with an overjoyed smile.

”Who falls asleep right after kissing for the fist time...you're such a weirdo Kagura,” Sougo said and chuckled a bit.

 

*  
*

Few hours later, Kagura woke up. Her surroundings were very dark, but very familiar. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. After her eyes got used to the darkness, she began to recognize everything around her. She was in her closet, she was at home.

Kagura usually slept in her pyjamas, but for some reason she had a short white cheongsam on. ”What the hell happened last night...” Kagura asked herself. Then she put her brain to work.

It didn't take long for everything to come back, the date, the bridge, the kiss. Kagura slapped both of her hands over her mouth and blushed fiercely. ”I kissed Sadist...and he kissed me...oh shit...”

After the brief embarrassment, Kagura felt her heart fluttering at the memory. It was totally unexpected, but at the same time, the most natural thing that had happened in her life. Now to the burning question in Kagura's mind. ”How did I get home and where is he?”

Kagura decided to ask Gintoki, maybe he would know something. She slid her closet door open and snuck out of her room. It was still very quiet at the Yorozuya. She could see through the windows that it was still early, the sun hadn't even risen yet.

A soft snoring sound attracted Kagura's attention. She saw someone sleeping on the couch. It wasn't that rare for Gintoki to pass out on the couch after some drinking and gambling. But there was something different about this snoring.

Kagura walked next to the sleeping person under a white blanket and her eyes darted at the flaxen-hair. Her eyes lit up immediately. It was Sougo, no doubt about it. Kagura smiled and sat softly on the edge of the couch. She wanted to ask him about how they had ended up at the Yorozuya, but she didn't want to interrupt his sleep.

Sougo mumbled something in his sleep and rolled on his back. He was so cute, so kissable. Kagura covered her face with her hands for thinking about kissing him again. She breathed for a moment and dropped her hands. Then she turned to look at Sougo again.

Kagura was temped to touch him. Maybe just a little bit, she convinced herself. She leaned her hand over his face. With feather-light touch she pushed his hair back.

”Oi, it's a little rude to touch a sleeping person?” a smug voice of Okita Sougo said.

Kagura startled and pulled her hand back with the speed of light. Sougo muffled his laughter with his blanket. He slowly dragged his eyes open, still looking sleepy as hell. ”Well you weren't apparently sleeping, were you now?” Kagura snarked.

”Don't be so loud China,” he said. ”Danna is still sleeping.”

”Oh...” she said and nervously played with her fingers.

She dodged his eyes, it wasn't a good idea to get too mesmerized by them. ”So...care to explain what are you doing here?”

Sougo slid his hands under is head. ”To put it simple, you fell asleep at the bridge so I carried you here on my back.”

Kagura's eyes darted to him. ”You carried me-aru?”

”Of course, I wasn't going to leave you there.”

”Thanks-aru.”

”No problem,” he said and smiled a little. ”Anyways, when we got here Danna was still up.”

”Oh no...”

”Right. He almost skinned me alive because you had my shirt over you and...well Danna's imagination did it's thing.”

”Gin-chan has a dirty mind, he can't help it, yes.”

”When he finally believed me that nothing happened between us-”

”Nothing?”

Sougo looked at the innocent Kagura asking a stupid question. He lifted himself halfway-up to rest on his elbows. ”Don't be silly China, I prefered to keep my life over telling Danna the truth.”

Kagura smiled. ”Good, I just wanted to confirm that Gin-chan doesn't know anything, nothing else, uh-huh.”

”Sure, okay China,” Sougo snickered quietly.

”Moving on. Why are you still here?”

”Danna told me to sleep on the couch because it was so late and he didn't want the Shinsengumi to be all over his poor-ass if something would happen to me.”

”What an earth could happen to you, you're an almost unbeatable bastard.”

Sougo sat up fully and stroked one of Kagura's arm. ”Thanks China.”

”I said almost,” she snorted but couldn't hide her smile.

”China...?” he called softly, his voice making her heart jump. Sougo gathered her hair and pushed it to rest on her other shoulder. His fingers made her neck tickle as he consciously brushed them against her skin.

Sougo kissed her shoulder through her cheongsam. He planted kisses like he was making a trail, a trail leading to her neck. Thankfully she had her high-collared cheongsam, otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep herself in check.

”Mmh...what are you doing?” she almost moaned.

”Nothing...” he murmured.

Kagura grunted like she was bothered by him. ”Oh really...”

Sougo laughed in between his kisses. He leaned higher to kiss her jaw line and lower cheek. Kagura had closed her eyes as soon as his lips had touched her, it was easier to concentrate like that. Sougo placed his other hand on her cheek. She felt him guiding her closer to him.

Kagura opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, eyes hungry and inviting. She licked her lips once and allowed him to pull her into a kiss. The kiss was just as good she remembered.

She didn't know was it her or him, but they sort of began to descent on the couch. Maybe he pulled her a little or maybe she pushed him, maybe both. Kagura found herself crouching over him, letting her bodyweight softly push him against the couch.

Sougo grunted into their kiss as his back hit the couch, making Kagura's kisses more demanding. His hands settled on her waist and Kagura's were on his neck. She rested her body over his, which he wasn't resisting at all.

Kagura broke their kiss to take a breath. Both narrowly opened their eyes to gaze one another. Sougo's lips were parted and ready for her to continue. Kagura swallowed and leaned on to his lips.

She knew that kissing involved tongues and she wanted to see how it worked. First Kagura licked his lip to get a taste. She closed her eyes and sort of kissed his upper lip. Then she nibbled his lower lip, still figuring out what to do with her tongue.

Luckily, Sougo was more than happy to help her. As Kagura was about to nibble on his lip, he copied her action. Kagura dragged her fingers to loosely cup his cheeks. She felt his tongue as he gently kissed her lower lip. It was Kagura's turn to copy him and she began to get the hang of it.

Kissing was like eating something super delicious. The craving only grew the more they did it. In the midst of it all, their tongues touched. Kagura couldn't hold her moan in, so she had to release it into their kiss. She wanted more of that feeling, more of the exciting sensation his tongue gave her.

Kagura still didn't want to rush with things too much, but she couldn't help herself, the temptation was too great. The dancing of their tongues continued and Kagura felt Sougo's hands roam around her waist, stroking and squeezing her.

Out of nowhere, a crack of the wooden floor froze both Sougo and Kagrua still. Their eyes opened up and Kagura's head popped up to listen closely. The noises were coming from Gintoki's room, slow footsteps, a yawn, lazy scratching sounds.

”Shit,” Kagura gritted.

Sougo still wanted to live another day, he understood what would happen if Gintoki saw them right now. Swiftly as hell, Sougo managed to plant a hand over Kagura's mouth, lunge himself into a sitting position while Kagura was still on him. She felt his muscles tense up as he lifted both of them. Kagura knew there wasn't time to get excited for something like that, but who could blame her. Sougo reached for the blanket and pulled it over both of them.

Before Kagura could fully understood everything he did, she found herself under the blanket, curled into a fetus position right next to Sougo. His head was outside of the blanket and all he did to communicate was to softly press a finger against her lips under the blanket.

Gintoki came out of his room and yawned loudly. He walked by the couch and found Sougo, sleeping on his side, comfortably burrowed with his blanket. Gintoki had decided earlier that he would kick the tax-robber out before the dawn. He looked so calm and harmless sleeping like that, so Gintoki left him alone.

Sougo and Kagura listened as Gintoki disappeared into the bathroom. Both sighed silently. Kagura didn't see Sougo's face under the blanket, but she saw something else. He still didn't have his shirt. That perfect abdomen was there right in front of her eyes.

Kagura bit her lip and traced her fingers on his abs. Not a second after, Sougo's hand grabbed her by the wrist. She startled a little, why was he so quick to reject her touch. Then Kagura noticed him lifting one finger at her. He signed her a sharp 'no-no' and she almost couldn't hold in her giggle. Maybe it was hard to act like a sleeping person if someone was fondling him under the covers, Kagura thought.

Gintoki returned from the bathroom and walked right back into his bedroom. It didn't take long for him to start snoring again. Sougo dived fully under the blanket to meet up with Kagura. Both felt relieved for not getting caught red-handed.

”That was close, yes.”

”Sure was, you were being too loud China.”

”Huh! No I wasn't-”

Sougo shut her rambling up with another kiss. She giggled into his mouth and kissed him back. Sougo cupped her cheeks and she latched her fingers on to his neck. They were in their own little bubble under the blanket, but both knew they couldn't be there for long. 

Kagura forced herself to break their kiss. She took in a few calming breaths and prepared to act rationally. ”I think you should go home Sadist, Gin-chan won't be sleeping forever-aru.”

Sougo stroked her cheeks as his eyes studied every inch of her face. ”I know.”

”Yup, let's get up now, yes.”

”...”

”...” Kagura waited for him to answer something. His eyes sulked a little and Kagura couldn't deny that she was feeling exactly the same as him.

”I don't want you to go either-aru.”

Sougo hummed. ”I didn't know you can be that cute China.”

”Oi bastard, what do you mean by that?”

”Jeez, you're too easy tease,” Sougo murmured. Then he pulled her into a hug. ”You've always been cute, a weirdo definitely but a cute weirdo.”

Kagura huffed as she wasn't even slightly amused by him, but he knew she was blushing like a fire truck.

”So China, a quick question.”

”What?”

”Do you want to go on a real date with me?” His voice was so casual that it annoyed her as much as it flattered her.

”But we are rivals, yes?”

”So?”

”Is it even allowed to date a rival?”

”I don't really care what other people think, I just care about what you think.”

”Well, I don't think Gin-chan and papi are ready for that.”

”So, you're declining the date. Do I launch myself to space now?”

”No stupid, I actually have an idea.”

”I'm all ears China.”

”Let's say to everyone that we are having a fake date competition, uh-huh,” Kagura suggested and tilted her head to look at Sougo.

He looked at her back an smiled. ”But it's really not huh?”

”Yeah.”

”That sound really lame you know.”

”Well...why don't you suggest something you-”

”Did I say I wouldn't agree to it?” Sougo asked to stop her rambling. He hugged her a little tighter. ”I think it sound perfect.”

Kagura hugged him back and smiled. ”Good-aru.”

*  
*

It took a minute more for Sougo and Kagura to get up from the warm couch. The sun rose and it was now or never if they wanted to escape Gintoki's watchful eye. Sougo found his shirt and was ready to go back to the compound.

Kagura walked him out of the Yorozuya. She closed the door behind them and turned to look at Sougo. She tapped her hands on the sides of her thighs and smiled awkwardly. She didn't know how to send him off, how does one send off a rival/bastard/sadist/kissing-partner/fake-but-not-really-dating-contestant. So confusing.

”So...” Kagura mumbled.

”Yeah, I guess I go home then.”

”Yup.”

”Yup.”

”Yupyup, go now, yes.”

Sougo grinned at her tsundere demeanor. He took one of her nervous hands and lifted it up to his chin. Kagura stiffened a little, what if someone saw them, how could she explain it to anyone. He clearly didn't care at all.

”See you later...” Sougo said and planted a soft kiss on her palm. ”...Kagura.” With that he let go of her hand and began to walk down the stairs.

”Wait.”

Sougo turned to look at the tomato-red Kagura.

”S-see you, S-soda-kun,” Kagura grinned.

”Oooh, thank you so very much for that China, really appreciate it.”

”Anything for you,” Kagura snarled, and thought did she really mean that.

”Later,” Sougo said and went on his way.

Kagura watched him for a moment longer before returning inside.

Inside the Yorozuya hallway was a silver-haired madao, arms crossed over his chest and a grumpy look on his face. ”Morning Kagura-chan.”

Kagura jumped a little from surprise. ”Oh! Morning Gin-chan.”

”Where's Souichiro-kun?”

”I just threw him out for being godly annoying-aru.”

”Good, good. I would have done it myself, but you beat me to it.”

”Uh-huh, so what's for breakfast Gin-chan?”

Meanwhile, a young lady and dashing glasses were eating dango for breakfast in the Kabuki district, actually not too far from the Yorozuya shop. To be more specific, the dango shop had a perfect view to the Yorozuya's balcony. And not too long ago, on that balcony was a certain pair of people seeming to be quite intimate with each other.

Shinpachi crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief.

Soyo giggled at him. ”I told you Shin-chan, didn't I?”

”Yes you did, I always thought they were both too chickens to act on their feelings.”

”They just needed a little push to the right direction,” Soyo said.

Shinpachi took Soyo's hand and interlaced their fingers together. ”You're such a good friend sweetie.” Shinpachi's words were rewarded with a giggle and a soft peck on the cheek.


End file.
